Captain Cold
Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) Is a villain from the'' Flash'' series, The Leader of the Rogues and a member of Slade's Ensemble. He goes by Captain Cold as he uses a freeze gun he stole from Star Labs. Even without he's dangerous as he studies potential targets for months before making his move, and describes police deployment and response time with extreme precision. He also knows how to fix his gun if anyone tries to break it. TGGTA 2 Snart is brought in with his sister to help Slade's team by Mojo Jojo, The V Team and Sideshow Bob while the rest of Slade's team goes after the legion. Brother Blood thought followed them and he with Lisa and Sideshow Bob get back to the team where initiates a prison break Sideshow Bob, Leonard and Lisa get to Joker's base and see that Nate, Django, Julian and Ray are fighting Dick, So Lisa decides to help them fight with Cold and Bob use Cold's master criminal ways to steal the X Parasites from The Joker and then Leonard freezes the lock to keep anyone else from entering. Leonard Snart then leads the prison break consisting of Julian, Django, Marceline, Nate, Ray, and Sideshow Bob out with Lisa using their guns to incapacitate any of Joker's mooks so they can escape. Slade, Leonard, Celes and Lisa are all out cold having took quiet the hit from Uka Uka's attack and an pink blob like creature looks down hungry on them, and sets his antennae to turn them into chocolate until The Flying Dutchman tells him not to eat them as he will rain hell on him if he does. Slade finally recovers from the blow and recognizes him as Majin Buu which surprises his team. Slade mentions that he learned about the Dragonball universe from Gohan and his interactions from The Disney Angels which allowed to know about Buu. Slade asks Majin Buu what is he doing, here in the past since it makes no sense. Majin Buu explains that he was taken out of his current timeline due to a break in time and it was through some Patrick Bateman like lizard Celes knows that it was Toffee that may have had a hand in this and promises Buu to bring him to his place even if she has to beat it out of Toffee. Leonard snarks at Celes' optimism finding it rather overdone and that the pink piece of gum will be joining them probably. Buu takes up Celes' offer and joins Slade's team Remembering that Toffee has NOS-4A2 and Mandarin on his team, Slade and Leonard deduct that it is possible that they can find where the three by taking a notice of the drained machinery. Lisa and Leonard trade off some banter about how they should do this when Alchemy and his metahuman gang show up again and some of the metahumans recognize The Snarts from Central City and It turns into a brawl between them and The Dutchman. Dr. Alchemy has beaten down Slade and the others and plans to destroy them when Majin Buu decides to intervene and gives them all an deserved beat-down and Alchemy lost his mask which he manages to recover before Slade got to see it. But Buu tells Slade that The voodoo Doctor Thing lost his mask and has lighter blonde hair, Slade asks about the shape of Alchemy, Snart takes it as an innuendo but did notice something unique about the body look and how it was distinct filled and fit. Lisa then calls Leonard on paying attention not to the face where he purrs back with sometimes getting the look is better. The Flying Dutchman manages to bring his ghost ship up to take the team to where Toffee is currently residing. Toffee has expected their arrival and this is when Celes approaches him and threatens him to send Buu back to his timeline. Toffee just sics NOS-4A2 on her and Mandarin joins with Leonard and Lisa working against them both with their guns respectively.Slade and Celes both begin to recognize that Eobard is out of their hands as he knows too much about them but the reverse is also true. This is when Leonard and Lisa have an idea to go to Central City to find Barry Allen who would know. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Badass Normal Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Honorable Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Characters with Nerves of Steel Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Major Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Sibling Category:Gun Users Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Elementals Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Major Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legends of Tomorrow Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Characters hailing from the Arrowverse Category:Slade's Ensemble Members Appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Current Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Alan Tudyk